A Walk in the Park
by R0B1Nbanks
Summary: It's a beautiful spring day in Gotham, the perfect day for a walk in the park! Or a kidnapping. Or the revealing of Robin's identity... well, no. Not this time. Since I forgot to add an author's note: I do not own Young Justice. Enjoy!


It was another glorious spring day in Gotham. Pigeons and crows intermingled with the feet of pedestrians, fighting each other for unidentifiable bits of litter, while the citizens themselves hunched over against the damp and chilling air. To complete the picture, a generous amount of dark grey clouds had stretched themselves between the city and the sun, leaving Gotham in a perpetual twilight.

 _Ah, spring_ , Dick Grayson thought, smiling and tilting his head back to better appreciate the drizzle the heavens were sending his way.

It had always been his favourite season.

Running his fingers over his perfectly gelled hair ( _over,_ not through – wouldn't want to mess it up), Dick checked his watch again. It was a strange sort of paradox: Alfred was never late, and yet… the English man generally picked him up from school about half an hour ago.

Now Dick was fairly well-educated concerning the law of non-contradiction, and he was certain that if anything didn't add up, it was those two facts.

As he sat waiting on the front steps of Gotham Academy, his eyes couldn't help wandering towards the road leading to the nearest park. After all, weren't parks _made_ for these lovely spring days?

Another fifteen minutes passed with no sign of a limo or a British butler. Dick was mentally designing fractals and silently bemoaning the fact that he had chosen this day to forget his phone (something Bruce would kill him for when he got home, he was sure) when the front doors of the school swung open behind him.

Looking up only to see – yes! – Artemis Crock hurrying down, Dick made no attempt to hide the wide grin that blossomed on his face. "Hey, Crock! Arty! _Artemis_!" he greeted her enthusiastically.

She swung around, as if only now realizing she wasn't alone. When her eyes fixed on the person addressing her, she sent Dick a scowl to rival Batman's. (Well no, actually, it didn't. It was cute though.)

"So where are you going, Arty?" Dick asked innocently, knowing full well she was rushing home to say hello to her mom and do her homework before jumping in a zeta beam for the Cave. Setting his sweetest smile in place, he continued, "I hope detention didn't mess with your schedule."

She stiffened, and he raised an eyebrow to let her know he'd seen it. Artemis opened her mouth as if to speak; Dick waited patiently. Then, without uttering a word, she glared once more and stalked off.

Oh, _yes_ , having Arty at school was fun. And Dick couldn't help but notice that she left in the direction of the park…

Another twenty minutes ticked by slowly, and Dick made a pact with himself: if no one came to get him by the time the drama club finished practicing, he was sending himself to the park.

Time dragged on with zero changes in Dick's situation until, finally, the doors burst open again to let a group of Gotham's most promising young actors flood out of the building. A few of them smiled and greeted Dick – he was famous, after all – but they seemed a little confused when he returned the smile and added a handshake and a thank you before racing off in the direction of the park as fast as his mathlete persona would allow.

The park had been partially funded by Wayne Enterprises, and was a favourite site of Dick's. However, the only times he visited it were usually at night, on patrol. And the place just didn't look the same at that hour when, well… you could hardly see it.

To be honest, Dick hadn't expected to make it this far. He thought _someone_ would have missed him by now… but no matter. He was at the park, it was spring, everything was awesome.

There were no missions scheduled for the day, so he could take his time. A few plaques were placed here and there, explaining different types of trees or who a bench was dedicated to. His destination right now was the center of the park, where a stone fountain bubbled merrily.

Except for him, the park was nearly empty. Only the occasional shape huddled on a bench, or one couple he saw squeezed together under a shared umbrella.

Alone with his thoughts… at least they were happy ones. Dick couldn't be sure why, but nothing seemed to be able to burst his bubble that day. No whispered insults at school, frustrated English teachers, or lack of Alfred could turn his proverbial smile into a frown.

He amused himself for a while considering how almost the opposite was true for Batman, until he reached the fountain. Finding a slightly less damp spot on the edge, Dick sat on the fountain's wall and watched the falling water. The sight and sound was mesmerizing; maybe Bruce would get him one of these for his room.

There were footfalls behind him, slow and muffled, as if the owner was trying not to be heard. Dick didn't look up. As he was sure Bruce would agree, Dick Grayson did _not_ pay attention to how footsteps sound.

So as the Robin inside him set off warning bells, Dick Grayson admired the fountain.

It was only when he could actually feel someone standing directly behind him that Dick whipped around, plastering a look of surprise on his face.

 _Wow_. They were getting all up close and personal, weren't they? Dick found his nose nearly touched their shirt; his head only came up to their chest, so he had to crane his neck to catch a look at their face.

Hmm… not very attractive. Dark hair, dark eyes, hook nose, pasty complexion. Dick gave the man a look of polite confusion. "Hi?" he said uncertainly.

To his genuine surprise, the man smiled down at him in a way that was almost friendly. "Hey kid," the man gestured at his blazer, "You go to Gotham Academy?"

The naïve schoolboy, Dick Grayson flashed him a grin. "Yep, just got out of that place." (Give or take an hour or two, _thank you_ Alfred.)

And now the man's expression was a little tighter. "A pretty nice school, I hear. Expensive too, right?"

Dick shifted, playing embarrassed. "Well, I guess a little," he admitted, "but some kids can get scholarships. I don't know a whole lot about those though." A lie, thanks to Artemis he knew all about them, but he gave the man another, sweeter, smile.

The man seemed to understand that Dick didn't know much about scholarships because he didn't need one. And cue a much more sinister grin… "You know, kid, I'd love to send _my_ kid to such a great school. But the problem is, I don't know if I could afford it." Then the man's eyes widened comically and he gasped, as if a solution had just occurred to him. He turned to Dick. "Hold on! Since _you_ have so much money, maybe you could help me pay for it."

And now the man's smile looked positively predatory. Dick's face froze. "Uh, I don't really have any money, at least not with me, sorry –," he stammered, backing up so his legs were pressed against the edge of the fountain.

"We all know that's a lie," another, deeper, voice came from the opposite side of the fountain. "You're not on scholarship, at a place like that? You must be loaded."

Naturally, Dick Grayson whirled around to see who was speaking. Ah, another tall dark and sinister man. He took the opportunity to confirm that they were the only three people in sight. But wait… there, by the trees –was something moving? Probably a squirrel, but maybe -

A hand grasped his arm, and once again he whipped around to face the first man (He would call him…Hook. For his nose.). Dick Grayson allowed a little fear to show in his face. "Look, I – I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Hook was still playing whatever little part he'd chosen for himself, and a look of exaggerated sadness crossed his face. "Pity. I really had my heart set on that place…" then he smirked, and dropped the act. The grip on Dick's arm tightened, and Hook leaned over to put his face close to Dicks. "But _I don't believe you_."

Dick's breath caught; unfortunately, Hook was right: he did have money with him. Allot. Thinking back on it, he wasn't really sure why he'd brought so much…but he'd rather they take the money than him.

Dick tried to reach into his jacket, but Hook saw the motion and grabbed his other wrist. "Oh no you don't," the man said, giving a little laugh. "You tell us where the money is, and my friend here will get it. Nice and easy; you don't have to do a thing."

Was Hook really expecting him to pull a weapon? He had nothing to fear - little Grayson the mathlete was unarmed. So the man could definitely afford to _loosen his grip_. Honestly, Dick was pretty sure he would be getting bruises from this little misadventure.

By this time, the second man had walked around to join their little huddle at the other side of the fountain, arms crossed and glaring. "So where is it, kid?"

"Inside pocket," Dick said, holding himself perfectly still. "On my right." Dick stared into Hook's eyes as the other man fished for his wallet, making sure his own looked wide and nervous.

What a good little captive he was.

When Thug Number Two drew back, wallet in hand, Hook glanced over at him. "How much?"

The man gave a low whistle as he thumbed through the contents. "Plenty."

 _Excellent_ , Dick thought. Maybe they were done with him now.

Looking satisfied, Hook turned back to Dick and gave him a sickening smile. "Thanks for your help. It's much appreciated-,"

A sudden intake of breath from his friend cut him off. Both Hook and Dick looked at him curiously, but the man only had eyes for Dick. He looked from the wallet in his hand, to Dick, and back again. "Well, well, well," he said slowly. "I _thought_ the kid looked kind of familiar…"

Hook was frowning now. "What?"

Dick was wondering the same thing, though he had a nasty suspicion.

Mr. Accomplice held up the wallet, where a selfie Dick had taken of himself and Bruce was proudly displayed. Dick was quite proud of that picture, as Bruce was actually smiling in it and somehow Alfred had managed to get into the background.

Not everyone would recognize Dick Grayson. But you couldn't live in Gotham and not have seen Bruce Wayne's face on the front page of all the tabloids and on all the news reports, as evidenced by the recognition in Hook's eyes as he saw the picture.

When Hook turned back to Dick, it was to study him with renewed interest. "So I guess that makes you the big man's son, huh? No wonder you carry around this kind of cash."

 _Ward_ , Dick thought of correcting him, but didn't. "That's all I have, sorry. Can I – can I go now?" his voice sounded panicked, his arms trembling slightly in Hook's grip.

Hook didn't seem to hear his voice, but instead just watched him. "I always thought," he said softly, dangerously. "Someone like that? They'd be surrounded by surveillance, a whole team of bodyguards, completely untouchable. But now look at you. You just marched right in here, all alone." Dick could have cut himself on the man's smile. "How could we pass up a chance like that?"

And that was a beautiful intro to a kidnapping Dick was not in the mood for.

He wasted no time and wrenched himself out of Hook's grasp, turning to run. But Hook reached out and grabbed Dick's blazer, jerking hard and sending him toppling over into the fountain.

On his way down, Dick's head struck the stone edge and stars filled his vision; then he went under.

Everything was fuzzy. He had to breathe. Was he breathing? Dick couldn't tell. The next thing he was fully aware of was being yanked out of the water by an irritated Thug Number Two and punched, hard, in the face.

His brain felt like it was shattering. Dick could recall once, while sparring, Bruce had accidentally delivered a blow to Dick's head that had left him reeling but still conscious. It was a similar feeling now, with raised voices talking over him that Dick couldn't understand.

All of a sudden, a wave of heat flashed over his face. Dick didn't realize he had been dropped until his body hit the ground, sending another shock of pain through his head.

Unsure of how much time passed, eventually Dick began to realize someone was leaning over him, talking to him. Saying his name. He blinked. They looked familiar…

He blinked again, and Artemis swam into focus. "Ar…temis?" he forced out.

Artemis, who had been frowning at him with concern, froze and leaned back. "Uh… do I know you?" she asked, looking… guilty.

Unfortunately, it was only then that Dick realized two things: first, that Artemis was in her hero attire - mask on, quiver loaded, and midriff bare. And second, that he, Dick Grayson, only knew Artemis Crock from Gotham Academy.

She must have come straight from her house, making for the zeta tube.

Judging from the guarded and suspicious look on Artemis's face, Dick decided that one of their secret identities was about to give. He was determined that it would _not_ be his.

Sorry, Artemis. Time to troll.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, flooding his voice with confusion. "And… why are you dressed like a mini Green Arrow?"

Predictably, Artemis froze up as she fumbled for an answer. Dick took the time to carefully crane his neck to survey his surroundings. His almost-kidnappers were out cold and tied together, leaning against the base of the fountain. From what he could see, he and Artemis were the only people around.

He interrupted whatever excuse Artemis was making up with another question, "What happened to those guys?"

And now she _really_ started panicking. "I - I don't really know, I showed up after they were already… already like that…" she trailed off as he smirked up at her.

"But I just saw you beating them up," he stated calmly. Now that was a lie, but he was 99.9% sure it had happened.

Artemis hesitated, then released her breath slowly, as if resigned to her fate. "Then why did you ask?"

Dick gave her a wide smile. "I just wanted to see what you'd say."

Oblivious to her eye roll and muttered, _"You're such a troll,Grayson"_ , he continued curiously, "So who are you, really? I mean, you look like Green Arrow, but you're in _Gotham_. And I don't think I've heard of you. Are you new? What do you call yourself?" He let his eyes widen in realization. "Hey wait, am I the _first_ person you've saved? Then we'd have, like, a special connection or something."

"No!" Artemis yelped, looking horrified. "No way. I've saved _loads_ of people." Then her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just admitted. She scrutinized him carefully; Dick didn't move, only smirked.

"Look. This is really important. So – so _stop looking like that_!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

Dick schooled his expression, looking chastised, and decided to let Artemis off easy on this one – if only so he could find an ice pack faster.

He sighed, reaching up to casually run his fingers over his hair – he had to make sure his dive in the water fountain hadn't converted his hairstyle to a more Robin look. He didn't want to risk anything giving him away.

"Look, Artemis, I understand. Really," he added at her dubious expression. "I live in Gotham, you think I haven't considered how hard it must be for Batman, or even Robin, with their secret identities? Your secret is safe with me." He held out a hand for her to shake; after a long, tense moment, she took it.

" _But_ ," he added, then laughed at her betrayed expression. "Don't worry, it's nothing big! I just want to hear all about being a superhero."

Artemis looked at him suspiciously. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, it sounds so exciting! But Bruce would never let me do anything that dangerous." He thought for a moment. "Or fun."

Artemis snorted. "Yeah, of course he wouldn't. It's not that fun. Mostly, it's – it's terrifying. But in a good way." Dick continued to stare at her with avid curiosity, and she seemed flattered by his interest.

But, he should really be getting to the manor. "Can you tell me about it… as you escort me to the nearest bus stop?" he said, struggling to sit up.

Artemis smirked, but her frosty demeanor seemed a little thawed. "If you can get up, then I can get you to the bus stop."

His side of the deal turned out to be more challenging than he had imagined. However, with a minimal amount of assistance from the vigilante Dick managed to make it to his feet and stay there – at least for now.

Vision swimming a little, Dick squinted at Artemis. "You sure it's okay for you to be out in that in broad daylight?"

She gasped and froze. "I forgot! I only put it on when I saw you being attacked. Hold on, Grayson, I'll be right back." And with that, his superhero guide disappeared behind some nearby bushes…

… only for Artemis Crock to reemerge shortly after, schoolbag in hand. He grinned at her and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored his gesture – at least, until it became apparent he wouldn't be making it very far without her support.

As they walked, arm in arm, Artemis answered as many of Dick's questions as she could about her double life, reluctantly at first, and then more and more openly as time went on.

Dick couldn't help feeling that Artemis had really been in need of someone to talk to. Someone to be honest with. After all, he knew very well the burden of a secret identity. He could most certainly be her confidant.

That is, if she let him.

By the time they reached the bus stop, Artemis seemed much… brighter. She'd even laughed at some of his jokes – and not mockingly, as she usually did.

"Thanks for everything, Artemis," he said, meaning it.

For her part, Artemis seemed to be waging an internal debate. She sighed in her usual irritated way, then reached into her bag to withdraw – what? An arrow? A dagger?

Oh, a pen.

"Give me your hand," she ordered, and it didn't cross Dick's mind to disobey. Quickly, she scribbled something on it. Was that what he thought it was?

She stowed the pen away again before looking back at him, seeming a little surprised at her own actions. "It's just… in case you ever need saving again."

He looked down at the phone number written on the back of his hand, then back up at Artemis. "Well, I know who to call," he said. And when he smiled, after a pause, she smiled back at him.

Then the smile became a smirk. "Later, _Dick_ ," she said. And she walked away.

~oOoOoOoOo~

A little later, a very nauseous Richard Grayson was on a bus, stuck somewhere in Gotham's downtown stop-and-go traffic; the constant change in motion was making his head swim.

Dick had to admit that the afternoon had been a disaster. But… not so heavy on the "dis".

After all, it wasn't everyday he got to meet a super hero.

Or, he thought, envisioning his first text to Artemis – **Hey Arty wanna see who can do more backflips in a row, masked vigilante or circus freak?** \- make a friend.


End file.
